1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a technology of providing services via devices, and more particularly, to a method for providing service via wireless communication and a device which implements the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of the development of wireless communication technology, a user may be provided with services at various places while moving with a portable device. Accordingly, a device has to provide the user with an appropriate service according to a place where the service is provided or a circumstance of the user. In order for the device to provide the appropriate service according to the place where the service is provided or the circumstance of the user, the device may share content that is reproduced by using a service provided by another device which is in communication with the device.
In particular, when sharing the content reproduced on another device, it is difficult to share the content under copyright.